


Paint

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: My Dear Inquisitor [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Skyhold, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Tumblr Prompt, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Tumblr prompt "Have you seen the...? Oh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3

“Have you seen the . . .? _Oh_.” Dorian raised an eyebrow as he bit back a smile.

“I may have . . .” Ferron looked down at his paint covered hands. He pressed them together, watching as the excess paint mixed and overflowed on the side of his hands. “Solas was . . .” he trailed off again, glancing up at Dorian who was covering his lips with his hand.

“Solas was _what_ , Amatus?” He didn’t even try to hide the mirth in his voice. Ferron was obviously tired, he looked lost and confused – all of it was very endearing.

Ferron scratched the back of his neck, absentmindedly smearing light blue paint over his skin and dropping it onto his white shirt. “He was giving me – _what-do-you-call-it_? _Oh_! List of resources for his Fade _fetish_.”

A small chuckle escaped from Dorian as his face began to turn red. He was trying so hard not to laugh. Dorian knew that Ferron respected Solas, but tired Ferron had no filter. “Go on,” he coaxed, wanting to see how this story turned out.

“Well,” he kept the semi-slow pace to his voice. He scratched his forehead, rubbing the white paint he had on his other hand onto his hair and face. “I may have drifted off, and I leaned into some wet fresco. It only got on my hands . . .” He looked down at his clothing before gently gasping. “ _Oh no_.” His side was completely covered in multiple colors of paint.

Dorian couldn’t hold it in anymore. He let out a joyous laugh as he took Ferron by the hands and pulled him inwards. He put some wet paint on his index finger from Ferron’s side before he playfully tapped it onto Ferron’s button nose. “Was he upset?”

Laughter bubbled in Ferron’s throat as a goofy grin crossed his lips, “He got a little mad before he grumbled something and wrote ‘paint’ on the list.” Ferron pushed into Dorian, leaving hand shaped prints on Dorian’s bottom.

Dorian placed a sweet kiss on Ferron’s lips, enjoying the lazy movement of Ferron’s tongue and lips against his mouth. Dorian pulled back, “I adore you, Ferron.”

He let out an airy chuckle, his eyes were heavy with sleep, “me too.” He beamed before leaning into Dorian, slowing his breathing to a light snore.


End file.
